1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to electrode creams capable of carrying weak electric currents and suitable for use on humans for purposes such as with electrocardiographic diagnostic equipment.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of electrical equipment for diagnosing human physical conditions or for use in preventive medicine has been employed by the medical profession for many years. One particular example of this is electrocardiographic diagnostic equipment. For such purposes it is necessary to be able to reliably transmit an electric current from the body of the patient to the recording equipment. To accomplish this, an electrically conductive material must be provided in order to contact the skin with the electrodes of the equipment and form a good electrical contact. In the prior art, generally, a cream is provided containing an electrolyte in order to transmit the electrical current from the body of a patient to the electrode and ultimately to the recording equipment. In general, in the prior art electrolytes such as inorganic salts, for example, sodium chloride, have been employed mixed with creams to accomplish this purpose. However, such electrolytes, i.e., halide salts, are generally irritating to the human skin and in some cases may be toxic. Accordingly, it is often necessary to remove the residue from the patient's skin immediately upon completion of conductive tests. High inorganic salt content plus other chemicals necessarily incorporated in these creams or gels can have an irritating effect on the sensitive skin. Such prior art creams often cause a rash or a burning irritation. In the past, additives have been provided to reduce these problems. However, many of the nontoxic systems which have been prepared are often found to lack the property of keeping the electrolyte in solution or in suspension over a wide temperature range.